The Very Secret Diary of Link
by NeSs3
Summary: The Very Secret Diary of Link for the Ocarina of time


Day One 9:00 AM  
  
Annoying blue faerie woke me up today. Tried to catch blue faerie in bottle. Failed. I bet I could of gotten at least 45 rupees for faerie. It told me something about Great Deku Tree. Too busy thinking of ways to catch annoying faerie in bottle to hear what it was saying. Finally agreed to go talk to Great Deku Tree. Annoying blue faerie said her name was 'Navi'. What kind of a name is 'Navi'? I'm glad my name isn't 'Navi'.  
  
  
  
Noon  
  
Need to find a sword and shield to get past stupid Mido. How am I supposed to get a sword and shield? Mido is so stupid. And he likes Saria. But I have nothing to be worried about. After all, I AM the prettiest elf boy in the forest.  
  
  
  
2:30 PM  
  
On way to get sword, boulder got in my path. Walked into boulder. Stupid boulder. Now I need new nose before I see Saria. Finally got sword. Went to store to get shield. Stupid shield costs 40 rupees. Shop owners wouldn't give me a professional discount. Asked me what profession is. Remained silent. Some people don't deserve my conversation.  
  
Left store and cut grass for rupees. Didn't find enough. Found five rupees nancing across big puddle. Lucky me. Still not enough rupees. Threw rocks at Mido. Got rupees from rocks. They must of not liked Mido either. Smart rocks. Went back to store and got shield. Only have 10 rupees left.  
  
  
  
4:00 PM  
  
Showed off sword and shield to Mido. Think Mido was thinking of stealing them. Bonked Mido on head with shield. Quickly ran to the Great Deku Tree before Mido woke up.  
  
Found out stupid annoying blue faerie who throws out useless knowledge is stuck with me forever. Then Great Deku Tree told me short story.  
  
5:30 PM  
  
Went into Great Deku Tree, not knowing why. Only because Navi said to, I guess. Walked  
  
over to the wall, saw pretty purple flower. Went close up to it, to pick for Saria, but it  
  
bit me. Stupid purple flower. Whacked it with sword after Navi yelled and yelled. Got long stick  
  
from pretty purple flower. Smacked annoying faerie with stick. Like stick v. much. Found lots  
  
more purple flowers. Methinks Saria wouldn't like these flowers. Will find her a fish instead.  
  
Navi made me climb up the stupid wall. And then made me walk for like ever until I came across  
  
skulltulas. Saw skulltulas. Ran like the wind. Ran into wall. Fell on butt. Stupid wall. Stood up  
  
and found out it was not a wall. Twas a door. Stupid door. Went through door. Saw a lit torch. Quickly ran over to torch. Tried to catch Navi on fire. Failed. Stupid Stick. Lit  
  
two more torches. Got a Sling Shot! Sticks good for something... Other than smacking fairies.  
  
  
  
7:30 PM  
  
Killed skulltulas with sling shot. MWHAHAHAHAHA DIE SKULLTULAS DIE!!!!!!!!!! Climbed up  
  
big wall. Killed v.  
  
big spiders. Jumped off from platform. Screamed v. loud. Landed on spider web. Thought was v.  
  
lucky until spider web broke. Landed in water. Decided was v. v. v. V. lucky!  
  
Got to kill more skulltulas and hit Deku Scrubs with Deku Nuts. Finally got to Ghoma(?) . V.  
  
ugly big spider. Got v. scared. Screamed v. loud. Almost fainted, faerie smacked me in head.  
  
Stupid faerie. Took very long time to kill Ghoma(?). Is glad she is dead. V. Glad.  
  
  
  
10:30 PM (Past Bedtime)  
  
Was teleported out of Deku Tree. Found myself in front of Great Deku Tree. Great Deku tree  
  
told long story. Then gave me v. pretty green gem and said to go see Zelda at the Castle. Will do  
  
that tomorrow after talking with Saria.  
  
  
  
Day Two 7:30 AM  
  
Stupid annoying faerie woke me up again. Tried smacking her with sword. Need new table.  
  
Stupid sword. Faerie said that I HAD to go see Zelda before I get to go see Saria.  
  
Stupid faerie just doesn't understand. Refused to go with her. Faerie said she would tell Saria  
  
that 'I looooooooove her'. Agreed to go with faerie. For I do not looooooove anyone.  
  
On way out of forest, ran into Saria. Saria looked as if she was going to cry. Methinks I  
  
should of gotten her that stupid purple flower. She gave me, not Mido, I repeat GAVE ME, NOT MIDO  
  
, an Ocarina. Almost cried. Said thank you and good bye to Saria. Hugged her then said that I  
  
would see her again. She's so cute! But I am still the prettiest in the forest.  
  
  
  
9:00 AM  
  
Finnnnnallllly made it to Hyrule. Met a cute girl named 'Malon'. Find that name a bit funny. Wondered around for a while. Found the gate to the Castle. Dumb guard wouldn't let me through. CURSE HIM!  
  
Walked back in to town. Broke a sweat. Cursed the world. Was forced by Navi to go back to the castle and CLIMB UP THE WALL. Crazy Faerie, do not know WHAT her problem is. Hope she fixes it soon.  
  
Once getting back there.. Malon was standing by a wall. Talked to her for a while.. Got an Egg. Breakfast? Faerie smacked head. Must be mind reader. Climbed up a vine.. Saw a gossip stone. Smacked it with sword. Fell over laughing. Take that Gossip Stone! Came to a point where I had a jump down a loooooooooong ways. Found ladder instead! Lucky Me! Came to a field type thing full of guards. Navi noted to not get caught. WELL DUH DUMB FAERIE!.. 2 minutes later, got caught. Faerie laughed in face. Stuffed Faerie in mouth. Bad idea. Ended up losing a tooth. Grrrr. FAERIE WILL PAY.  
  
Finnnnalllly got across field-type-thing. Fell into water. Messed up hair. Stupid Water. Swam around looking for way out. Found a place. Walked towards boxes and a sleeping dude. Discovered egg turned into a chicken, pulled chicken out. It made a noise. Poor sleeping dude woke up. Saw him ran off like some Maniac. He had v. bad bed head. Haha@him.  
  
Moved boxes around, Navi made me of course. Jumped across and crawled through opening. Knees got wet. Blamed on Faerie. Made way through a bunch of guards. Got caught only 20 times.  
  
Found Princess Zelda. She was cute...More cute then Saria. GASP. BUT! Not as cute as me. Ha! Ended up talking to Zelda. Saw a scary man. Didn't like him, not at all. Although.. He was kind of handsome.....  
  
Finished talking to Zelda then got a letter..Started to walk out and walked into 'Impa'. 'Impa' is such a funny name. Shall call her Imp. She taught me *Zelda's Lullaby*. Played the song on ocarina and then was told to go to Kakariko Village. Left the Castle and headed to Kakariko Village.  
  
6:00 PM  
  
On way to Kakariko Village, decide to go see Saria first. Headed back to the Forest and went to Saria's favorite place. Of course found her there... Was thought a very pretty song called *Saria's Song*. Decide it was time for me to leave. Headed back to Kakariko Village. 


End file.
